


A Clean Shot

by Destii



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Kissing, M/M, NSFW, OC Ryder, Swearing, Teasing, Unspoken Love, blood mention, gore mention, i use italics too much, not-so-much love confession, way too much swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destii/pseuds/Destii
Summary: After neglecting Finley during their first date, Reyes wants to make it up to him. And Fin really hates dancing.





	A Clean Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Finally fell for that damn space pirate. But the 'fixed date' scene seemed SO off for my Ryder. He definitely wouldn't just slow dance and call it a day. Especially with all that amor on??? Since seeing that scene, I haven't been able to get my version of events out of my head. So here it is:

‘I neglected you on our first date; how about we fix that?’ Reyes bent at the waist, offering his hand out to Fin. The music played on in the background as sudden panic began to set in.

  
‘I really don’t–’

  
Reyes grabbed Fin’s hand and dragged him from the couch, chuckling.

  
‘Relax, it’s not the waltz,’ he said as he pulled Fin close to him. Fin shook his head, letting Reyes take the lead as they moved in a slow circle, his feet heavy and clumsy in his armour. How odd it felt to be so close to this man. A man he had already kissed. Yet his hand felt ridiculous in Reyes’, his body stiff and unwilling to move. Why, oh why, were they dancing to cheesy music? He glanced at Reyes’ face and found him staring back. He looked away again, somehow suddenly unable to hold the man’s gaze.

  
‘This is–’

  
‘Since leaving the Nexus, my survival has depended on secrets…’

  
Reyes’ words made Fin look back at him, a frown forming on his lips.

  
‘I don’t want any more of those between us, Finley,’ Reyes finished, staring right into his eyes. Fin’s frown deepened but he didn’t look away. His feet came to a sudden stop, Reyes almost stumbling over them. The frown was reflected back at him now, anxiety clear in Reyes’ features.

  
‘… Was it something I said?’ Reyes joked as Fin took a small step away from him, letting go of the dancing hold.

  
‘I don’t…’ Fin began, running a gloved hand through his hair, staring down at the ground, ‘… I really don’t dance,’ he finished, looking up at Reyes, suddenly fighting the urge to laugh. Reyes watched him for a second, stunned, before beginning to laugh himself. Fin closed his eyes briefly, laughing with him and placing his hands on his knees to support his own weight.

  
‘I’m in full armour too!’ Fin waved a hand over his body to indicate, only cracking up more at how absurd the whole scene was. Every time he looked at Reyes, he only found himself laughing more. But eventually their laughter died down into mirthful chuckles.

  
‘Worst first date, ever,’ Fin said with a grin. Reyes raised an eyebrow at him, pretending to be offended.

  
‘Oh yeah? I suppose you have a better idea?’

  
Fin grinned, nodding.

  
‘Get your amour, you’re going to need it.’

  
_‘What?’_

 

 

The Nomad flew down the steep peaks of the Badlands, crashing back onto land and then bouncing into the air again. Reyes sat beside Fin, clutching at the metal handle above his seat for support.

  
‘You drive like a maniac, Fin!’

  
‘That’s half the fun!’ Fin called back, laughing as they spewed out into a valley. Ahead of them, a couple of eiroch were fighting, clawing at one another for territory. Fin brought the Nomad to a stop far away from them, unbuckling his belt to clamber into the back seat. Reyes watched him, a look of interest on his features.

  
‘Finley, if you’re going to suggest we share a moment of passion in the back seat of your rover, you might want to pick a better spot,’ he cajoled. Fin gave a short laugh as he flipped open the case of his sniper rifle.

  
‘I don’t put out on the first date, Reyes. What do you take me for?’ He winked as he looked over his shoulder at him. ‘Get in the driver’s seat; you’re taking the reins.’

  
He clambered into the passenger seat as Reyes moved over. He opened the window of the Nomad and fixed his rifle to the gun mount on the outside of the vehicle.

  
‘You trust me to drive this thing?’ Reyes asked, gripping the steering wheel. Fin watched his hands slide down the leather, momentarily forgetting what he was doing. He glanced up to find Reyes grinning at him, his hands still moving up and down the wheel.

  
‘You’re a damn thief, you know that?’ Fin asked.

  
‘Oh, I know that very well. What is it that I’m supposed to have stolen this time?’ Reyes replied, leaning back in the chair and pushing his hips up suggestively. Fin quickly lent over and grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him into a kiss. When he broke away, he replied:

  
‘My h- … Virtue,’ settling on completely the _wrong_ word. Reyes cocked his head to the side in response. Reyes knew what Fin wanted to say. He could feel it wrangling its way back up his throat and Reyes was waiting for it, coaxing it out like a damn snake charmer. Instead, his pushed Reyes back into the seat and went back to fiddling with his rifle.

  
‘My dear, your _virtue_ cannot be taken, only given,’ Reyes said in far too gentle a tone. Fin closed his eyes for a while, calming himself.

  
‘Drive,’ he said, pointing toward the eiroch, ‘you just have to get me close enough to take a clean shot.’

 

 

‘I said a _clean_ shot!’ Fin called over the steam erupting from the lakes around them. The eiroch screeched behind them, the Nomad whipping them into a bloodlust as it ran circles around the two. The lake water sprayed up into Fin’s face, clean and fresh since the Remnant vault had been re-activated. He ran his hand down his face, wiping the water away, only for a fresh spray of mud to replace it as they raced back out of the water and onto the shore.

  
‘What, not clean enough for you, Fin?’ Reyes whooped, looking over at him for a second. Fin looked back and laughed, yet again wiping his face. Reyes rushed the Nomad up a small rise and whisked it back around to face the eiroch who had gathered below them. They rushed down the hill and Fin ducked his head down into the rifle, finding a target in his scope. The sight was still a little distorted with water and with mud but he could clearly see one of two eiroch coming to meet them as they skirted around them. He lined up his shot, waited, waited, and pulled the trigger. He felt the kick of the rifle into his shoulder, moved back with the weapon, saw the spray of blood as the bullet his it’s mark in the skull of the eiroch.

  
‘Fuck yeah!’ It was Reyes that called out and Fin glanced over at him and grinned, the adrenaline hitting him hard. Reyes didn’t look at him, instead focusing on where he was guiding the Nomad. But Fin couldn’t take his eyes off him. He was gorgeous. Fierce and wild and _free_. He leaned over, bracing himself with a hand on the console between them. His body bounced with the Nomad as they raced over rocks and hillocks, the last eiroch shrieking outside all the while as it tried in vain to catch up to the vehicle. Reyes was grinning but there was a savage determination in his face as well. He wasn’t going to lose.

  
He didn’t seem to notice Fin until he was practically next to him, pressing his lips to Reyes’ exposed neck.

  
‘Hmph, what are you doing, Finley? You’re meant to be shooting, remember?’ He said, his voice strained in a decidedly intriguing way.

  
‘I’ll shoot if you get me a clean shot. Just keep driving,’ Fin replied, using his free hand to hold onto the other side of Reyes’ neck, his thumb running over the man’s lips. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to Reyes’ skin, nuzzling down into the fabric of his jacket to reveal more of his collarbone. He could hear Reyes’ breathing stagger, could feel him shifting his weight in the seat, tension rising in his body.

  
The Nomad took a sudden, sharp turn and Fin fell backward into his own seat, slamming his back against the frame of the vehicle. He looked over at Reyes, a little stunned, but Reyes was staring ahead.

  
‘You want a clean shot, Fin? I’ll give you one,’ he said, nodding his head to indicate where they were headed.

  
‘Oh shit–’ Fin settled back into his seat quickly and grabbed his rifle as he looked ahead of them.

  
They were driving right at the eiroch and it was charging right at them too.

  
‘You’re crazy; it’ll flip the Nomad!’ he yelled, his hands shaking a little as he leant down into his scope. He couldn’t hold the damn thing steady. Every pit and bump in the ground made the whole thing shake.

  
‘Not if you shoot it first. You’re a good shot, right, Fin?’ Reyes called back, amusement and fear mingling in his voice.

  
‘Not _this_ good!’

  
‘I believe in you!’

  
The eiroch was getting closer, they were picking up speed, and his arms wouldn’t stop fucking shaking. Fin tried to line up his shot, the crosshairs bobbing over the skull of the beast. Up and down, left and right, bouncing around like a dropped pin. He forced his arms to be stiff, just to keep the gun still. He was going to be bruised for weeks. He might even break something. Lexi was going to kill him. Water and sand flew across his sights as they crashed through more water. Now or never; he took the shot.

  
They kept moving forward. He heard the eiroch roar. His shoulder screamed in agony after taking the full force of the rifle. He waited for the sight to clear and froze when he saw the beast still coming for them.

  
‘Again! Shoot it again!’ Reyes cried out from beside him, the panic obvious in his voice. He’d missed. He’d fucking missed. His fingers fumbled and shook as he fought to reload the gun. They were too close now; even if Reyes tried to avoid it, they would only get hit from another side. The eiroch had lowered its head in preparation for impact. Bastard had gone into full-charge a second before he’d taken the shot.

  
Fin dragged the rifle down, lining up again, forcing his mind to ignore the flaring pain in his body. One more shot. Just one more. He took a deep breath, bracing for the impact of the rifle, for the impact of the eiroch. He pulled the trigger and felt the whole vehicle fly into the air as the eiroch’s charge hit home. He was pushed back into his seat, and a sharp pain exploded in his neck and chest. His vision twisted from the eiroch to the sky and then to the dirt as the Nomad crashed back into the ground, mud spraying in all directions.

 

 

The Nomad rocked on its roof, creaking under its own weight. Fin hung upside down, his vision blurring, his head pounding. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there for. There was blood on the roof below him. Was it his?

  
Slowly, painfully, he reached for the seat buckle. He crumpled to the floor when he released it, letting out a groan of pain. He laid there for a while, listening with his eyes closed, willing himself to move. Everything hurt too fucking much.

  
‘Finley!’ He could hear Reyes’ voice but it sounded so distant. He reached out blindly, feeling nothing but the Nomad around him. Then he felt a hand in his, pulling. He forced open his eyes to see Reyes dragging him out the rover. Suddenly he saw the sky again, clear and blue and painfully bright. Reyes leaned over him, looking terrified. He bled from cuts on his cheeks and forehead.

  
‘Fin, are you okay? Say something!’ Fin closed his eyes for a second, trying to let his mind clear. When he opened them again, he reached out to grip Reyes’ hand.

  
‘… Did I make the shot?’ he asked. Reyes looked back at him for a few seconds, stunned. Then he laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

  
‘Yes! You made the shot. Not really a _clean_ shot,’ he replied, pointedly looking Fin over, who was covered in eiroch blood and gore, ‘but you made it.’

  
Fin smiled vaguely and nodded.

  
‘Knew I would.’

  
‘Oh yeah, _sure_ , you were real confident,’ Reyes said as he ducked his head under Fin’s arm and helped him up to his feet. Fin panted through the pain and fought against the dizziness of his head.

  
‘Are you okay?’ he asked as he tottered beside Reyes.

  
‘Yes, nothing that won’t heal. Your Nomad though…’

  
Fin groaned when he saw it. It was upside down in the mud, a couple wheels still spinning, and a eiroch-shaped dent firmly planted into the engine, which was ejecting steam.

  
‘Gil’s going to kill me…’


End file.
